The saxophone is a wind instrument having a peculiar tone color, which can be played solo and is widely used by individual performer. Refer to FIG. 1. To increase the gamut, a conventional saxophone 1 has an octave-key transfer bar 2 to trigger an octave valve 3 and control the resonant frequency of the saxophone 1 by opening and closing the octave valve 3, whereby the gamut of the saxophone 1 is lowered or raised. Thus, the performer has a wider gamut to present the music.
In the conventional saxophone 1, the octave-key transfer bar 2 is arranged on the surface 4 thereof. When the performer presses a button 5, the button 5 actuates a link bar 6 to move the octave-key transfer bar 2 and open or close the octave valve 3. Thus is varied the resonant frequency of the saxophone 1.
The octave-key transfer bar 2 may be deformed by collision during performing or delivering, which will vary the displacement of the octave-key transfer bar 2 actuated by the link bar 6, the extent of opening or closing the octave valve 3, and the extent of increasing or decreasing the frequency of the saxophone 1 can not be achieved. Consequently, the performer cannot present the exact pitches but has an imperfect performance.